forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Holonet: 8/18/46
Category: General Holonet 8/18/46: SHN Reporting We’re here today to bring you a live broadcasting of recently appointed Executor S’Rai of the Order of Sovereignty as he speaks for the first time. Because of recent events, the mysterious disappearances of two influential men the people of these Sovereign nations have called for explanation. The Council’s response was electing an official who could represent them as the situation straightens out. Now let us take you live to our news reporter Dane who is on scene where the Executor will be speaking. “Thanks Traneci, we stand waiting for the Executor to make his appearance for the first time since his appointment. We are expecting for him to announce the plans that some are hoping will correct the issues. It appears he is coming out, let us watch.” “To the citizens of these Sovereign states, it is with dismay that I must stand here as a leader and admit the failures of this government. But through admitting we have seen our problem, we have noticed the errors and have found the measures in which to correct them. Through me the council will act quickly, decisions can be made promptly. It will remove the constant debating and questioning that normal politics call for in such an area. This choice, this solution is not to create a new government but to fix the one we love. First off, many have been questioning the disappearances of Lord Reaves and Lord Jaden. Both the The League of Shadows and Inquisitors have not released much information regarding either’s disappearances, despite the answer of “vacationing.” Because of this I have established an Investigative Bureau that will be reforming the Inquisitors and League of Shadows into a group that will work with its government. The bureau will also investigate the disappearances as well as the current situation with the Nymeans. Secondly it is time to repair the broken bridges between us and our Nymean friends. For too long have we been allies, and despite their staunch support of their leader, we are willing to work with them still to understand the needs of one another. But the Nymeans are no fools, many of you have noticed them preparing Nymenos for some attack on our behalf. I ask that the Nymeans see reason and understand that we do not wish to handle our diplomatic ties with bloodshed. Thirdly, the galaxy has seen its war with the Galactic Alliance and many are not wishing to start a new one. We are willing to work alongside the Galactic Alliance to better understand its needs as well as keeping in mind those we consider friends. We are not searching for war, we hope for peace. To answer the galactic wide question, we are remaining neutral at the moment on the subject of hostilities toward the Galactic Alliance. We will be sending aid to Sal Maro to help in its recovery while discussing with the Alliance a means to settle this brewing war. I leave you all with this, when in doubt we shall erase your unease. The Sovereigns will continue as it always has, it will be responsive though. We shall move, we shall become, it is time for us to establish a new reign of prosperity. New heights can be reached, new possibilities creating endless choices. The government may have failed you once but twice is unacceptable. Mothers, warm your fires because tonight your family sleeps together and not on the front lines of a war.” “There you have it Traneci, the Executor is promising a brighter future and a response to all the happenings. It appears that we’ll be seeing some ray of hope as the Sovereign Council makes its move to strengthening the OoS.”